


Animals

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920s, 1920s AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, False Identity, Gun Violence, Keith and Shiro are on the run from the mafia, Klance Secret Santa 2016, Lance basically owns a gaybar, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, On the Run, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Speakeasies, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, it depends on what the giftee wants out of the fic, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: Mafia? Speakeasies? Booze runners?Keith and Shiro are on the run from the Galra and take refuge with the Holts. But they're stranded in Manhattan with no income and no allies apart from Shiro's old flame.That's where Lance Diaz, speakeasy owner, comes in. The Lion's Den speakeasy, home to misfits, fairies and every outlier you can find.But things can get kinda sticky when you're working for your highschool crush.Klance Secret Santa 2016Giftee will be added as gift receiver once contacted by KSSFirst chaper is place holder for the deadline, there's more to come. (Think of it as an all around holiday gift...that stretches to Valentine's day)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleulily (winterfells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/gifts).



Lance Diaz was nothing if not a businessman and entrepreneur. He prided himself on his success. Lion’s Den was arguably one of the most busy, hip, and profitable speakeasies in Manhattan.

The Lion's Den was located beneath the Diaz General store, a secret side door on the side of the building lead down into the basement where the club sat. On paper it was a cellar, in reality the floor was full of dancing people and the built stage that held the upbeat tunes of jazz from dusk until dawn

“Diaz!” Lance looked up from the glass he was drying off. He broke out into a smile at the sight of Samuel Holt

“Mr. Holt.” Lance greeted, setting down the bar glass to help the older man with the crate he was pulling in. “Matt not with you today?”

Samuel and Matt Holt were, to put it simply, mules. They smuggled in the booze for Lance to sell to the patrons. In Altea territory it was the Holts who dealt with the booze, made it easier to keep track of shipments and such when it was only Matt and Sam dealing with them.

“Nah, he said something about an old friend moving back to town. Took off.” Sam shrugged as he and Lance carried the crates back to the cellar behind the bar.

“Oh? Say who it was?” Lance asked idly, grabbing the propped up crowbar to pry the lids off the crates.

“Friend from school, he moved to Chicago a few years ago. Shiro.” Sam replied. The two worked at shelving the bottles of liquor, bringing the older bottles to the front.

***

“Manhattan? Didn’t we just leave Manhattan?” Keith asked, throwing his arms above his head.

“Yes, they’ll never suspect it. They’ll expect us to be running west not east.” Shiro was moving about the room, packing their bags frantically.

“That’s so stupid!” Keith hissed at him, walking around to the other side of Shiro’s bed to face him. “How the hell are we supposed to get new aliases in a day?”

“We don’t. I called Matt and the Holts are willing to have us until we can find jobs.” Shiro zipped up the bag of clothing. “Pack light.” He warned, tossing an empty bag onto Keith’s bed.

Keith and Shiro were officially on the run. This wasn’t the first time they’d quickly packed to uproot their lives. Three years ago Shiro had shown up out of the blue, knocking on Keith’s door, the war had been over for a full year but Shiro had yet to show up until then. He was a bit of a sorry sight, dark bags under his eyes with tattered clothing and a metal arm starting just below his elbow. That wasn’t including the new white streak in his hair and the large scar running across the bridge of his nose.

A year after that Keith got a letter, demanding their presence in Chicago along with two false identities. The letter was signed “your father”, after that there was no stopping Keith from getting there as fast as he could.

Now they were on the run from the Galra. Having received a tip off that Zarkon wanted them dead Shiro decided the best course of action was to book it.

“Thace said something about following in a few weeks.” Shiro mumbled, tossing personal mementos into a second bag.

“A few weeks…” Keith shook his head. “And what if they decide to kill him? His position isn’t secured yet.” Keith was still baffled as to what they’d done to deserve Zarkon’s ire, they were just the runners after all. His father, on the other hand, played a large roll in keeping the city under Zarkon’s iron fist.

“He’ll make it, Keith. He’s smart.”

There was a pause before Shiro looked up, tossing something to Keith.

Keith caught the gun with minimal fumbling and looked at it with distaste.

“Take the colt, just in case.”

Keith bit back his bitter remark about not liking guns.

***

“And that’s it?” Allura raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow at the Cuban man behind the counter. “He just...left after that?” She asked, idly swirling her drink.

Allura was one of Lion’s Den main performers. Her popularity stemmed from her beautifully sultry voice along with how well she looked in the white tuxes she wore. It also didn’t help that she was the daughter of the mob leader who practically owned Manhattan. Alfor, while an amazingly sweet man and caring father, was downright terrifying when it came to running the mob. The last time someone had betrayed him they’d been basically exiled out of the state of New York. Allura, by proxy and although angelically gorgeous, fucking scary.

Lance had attempted to flirt with her on multiple occasions, hoping that the more he flirted the less intimidated he’d be. He was fully wrong, but the point was fully driven home when she began wearing violets in her tuxedo pockets.

Making out with another girl against the bar had admittedly been a bit extra but it sure as hell got it through his head that she wasn’t interested and never would be.

“I mean, Hunk picked him up by the collar and threw him out but I like to think I gave him quite a scare.” Lance shrugged, sliding a whiskey down down the bar to its respected customer. Allura threw her head back, laughing at Lance’s inaccurate story re-telling.

The night wasn’t slow but it was only a Thursday, there was no way it would be as busy as usual.

“Of course he would, you need some actual hired muscle instead of Hunk and I.” Allura told him, taking a sip of her drink.

“I was looking into that, but I don’t know if I trust anyone enough.” Lance admitted, leaning forward on his elbows on the bar.

Matt, ever amazing at his timing, plopped himself down on the stool next to Allura.

“Evening.” He placed his hat on the bar, grinning widely at the two of them.

“You look chipper.” Allura commented with a smirk, turning to face him.

If possible, Matt’s grin grew larger.

“That I am, my blue serge is back in town.” Matt replied, holding his hands up to his heart. “And I ain’t letting him go this time.”

“We going to meet this fella?” Allura asked.

“I told him and his friend to come on over here.” Matt suddenly took on a bit of a bashful look. “I ah- I kind of told them I may be able to get them jobs.” He smiled hopefully at Lance.

Lance sighed.

“We’ll see when they get here.” he shot a half-hearted dirty look at Matt.

“Come on, Lance, they’re moving over from Chicago. Clean slate, fresh start!”

“Yeah, yeah. Clam it.” Lance brushed his hand in Matt’s direction.

Allura watched over the rim of her martini glass.

“Either of them willing to act as the door bouncer?” She asked quietly, ignoring Lance’s squawk of surprise.

Matt thought for a moment, looking out around the club.

“Probably Keith but after the war I don’t think Shiro would be up for it.” Matt scratched at his chin, with a bit of a bashful look. Lance jolted a bit at Keith’s name, quickly followed by Shiro’s. Keith, the boy he carried a torch for all throughout high school, damn it Matt.

Allura and Lance shared a knowing look at the mention of the older man’s name, Allura’s gaze lingering on Lance a bit longer with a suspicious squint, gauging the reaction of Keith’s presence.

“Shiro?” Lance asked, leaning forward over the counter. “Mr. Handsome?”

“Mr. Dreamy?” Allura piped in, fluttering her long eyelashes in imitation as Matt sputtered. Lance had never met Shiro but he’d heard plenty from Matt alone.

His face went red before he crossed his arms, facing away from them.

Matt huffed indignantly while Lance and Allura giggled at each other.

***

Lance smiled softly as the piano keys filled the room. Coran and Allura were never boring. Allura grinned from where she sat atop the piano, sharing a look with Coran before the lyrics of the song began. Allura’s voice captivated the entire place, all eyes on her and all conversations halted as the first sultry tones of the song came out.

Lance, for one, paused actions to watch the woman in the crisp white tux.

Everyone in the place was in love with that woman, she just had the presence and the stunning beauty, even Matt always stopped what he was doing to stare at her.

She could have been a siren in another life.

“So, this is Allura?” Lance heard a quiet voice ask from the other side of the counter. He didn’t bother look over, assuming the question wasn’t for him.

“Yeah, she sings here when she has time. Best damn singer I’ve ever heard.” Matt’s hushed words followed. “So, how do you like the place.” That piqued Lance’s interest, he turned his head to see Matt talking to a hulk of a man, his hair had a shock of white in the front while half of the black hair was shaved from the back and sides of his head. A gnarly scar stretched across his nose. He looked like a tough guy, especially with his friend standing beside him, staring straight at Lance. Keith. Shit.  
“Diaz!” Matt’s call and smile surprised him.

“We got some crashers, Matt?” Lance teased, resting his elbows on the bar.

Matt threw his head back laughing and Lance would have to be blind to not notice the way the eyes of the man beside him lit up with what appeared to be pure adoration.

“You must be Shiro then.” Lance nodded at him, “Matt’s told us so much about you.” Matt’s laughter was cut off with a surprised choking noise.

“Lance!”

The man with the longer hair stifled a snort from behind Shiro.

“Lance Diaz, I assume.” Shiro held out his hand to shake Lance’s.

“The one and the only.” Lance nodded to the other man, who was still staring. “Who’s this then?” he asked, feigning ignorance

“Keith! Keith Kogane.” Keith replied before Shiro had a chance to say anything.

The four chatted for a bit during Allura’s set. Keith was notably quiet but seemed to be looking at Lance everytime Lance looked his way.

“So,” Matt began quietly as Keith and Shiro bickered over something. “Think you can give them jobs?” He asked, a plea in his eyes. Lance sighed, gaze sliding over to Hunk looking bored off his ass.

“Yeah. I could use a door watcher who isn’t hunk and a second bartender.” He admitted, smiling when Matt jumped up giddily.

“Oh thank you, Lance!” This caught Shiro and Keith’s attention.

“Either of you know how to mix a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways! thank you for reading, more to come when I'm not working on 17 other Christmas gifts.  
> Not fully sure how many chapters there will be but there's one hell of a plotline coming up.
> 
> My first time writing something historical that isn't medieval, so comments about inaccuracies, things you liked or suggestions are much, much, much appreciated


End file.
